


Untouchable

by yggimarauder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU, Humanstuck, Multi, Post-Sburb, pairings in the notes, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggimarauder/pseuds/yggimarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was somewhat sickening how easily they fell into normal life again.</p><p>They lived closer, so much closer - so close, in fact, that they all siphoned into the same high school when the time came.</p><p>They unnerved the student population, and even some of the teachers. They were so very different from each other - John was instantly on the soccer team, the swim team, the track team; Jade was already vying for a major position in the GSA, the Key Club, and other clubs; Rose spoke from the stage, clear and concise in every role she played; Dave wandered around with his camera around his neck at all times, watching everything - and yet they were, unspoken to anyone else, this unbroken wall. They were unapproachable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

It was somewhat sickening how easily they fell into normal life again.

They lived closer, so much closer - so close, in fact, that they all siphoned into the same high school when the time came.

They unnerved the student population, and even some of the teachers. They were so very different from each other - John was instantly on the soccer team, the swim team, the track team; Jade was already vying for a major position in the GSA, the Key Club, and other clubs; Rose spoke from the stage, clear and concise in every role she played; Dave wandered around with his camera around his neck at all times, watching everything - and yet they were, unspoken to anyone else, this unbroken wall. They were unapproachable.

If any of them had a class together, they invariably sat together. They didn't disrupt, they didn't draw attention, but there was an almost tangible link. They smirked without looking at one another. They spoke without words and without telling body language.

And at lunch, they sat together. No one else was invited. They didn't date each other and they didn't date anyone else. Brave souls approached and were turned away. 

They had fantastic grades.

They were the perfect students that unnerved all the others and they gained their reputation within their first semester as freshmen.

By sophomore year, it was simply a fact. They were the Untouchable Four. They were kind and polite, cheerful and deadpan. They were humourous. But they had a barrier.

So when junior year rolled around and _it_ happened, the school rumbled with the shockwaves.

They were ensconced in their usual table over by the corner - despite it being a large table, no one else ever sat there, not even at the other end - and then a new kid showed up.

He was short with an unruly shock of hair, and he very nearly stomped over to the four. John's head lifted, saw him, and it was the happiest anyone had ever seen him. His wordless yelp garnered the other three's attention and the new kid sat down, voice loud and words foul, making the four laugh.

But it didn't stop there. More new kids came - a tall, sleepy looking skinny boy holding hands with another, nervous looking, boy; a boy with a lisp and 3-D glasses; a harsh-voice girl with red-lensed glasses pushed up over her hair - and they all simply sat down at the table and began talking as if they'd always known each other and the four.

As soon as they sat down, the twelve new kids - _twelve new kids,_ it was _unheard_ of - suddenly, inexplicably, had that same barrier.

Even still, the addition upset the balance the original four had going, and the dynamic shifted. But nothing bad ever happened. The group never fought, never split. They squabbled, they snarked, but they seemed to refuse ever dividing in any way.

So John started sitting with Karkat and Sollux more, having loud conversations about movies and technology. Dave could be seen walking with Gamzee and Tavros after school, smirking as they came up with what sounded like horrendous rapping from afar. Rose and Kanaya talked softly while they knitted during their study hour. Jade went shopping with Eridan and Feferi every other weekend, showing their friends their favourite purchases on Monday.

And they dated only within the group, and it seemed once they latched on, they didn't let go - even if it seemed they latched on to two or three at a once. Gamzee and Tavros kissed often, but sometimes Tavros held hands with Dave. Kanaya often kept a hand on the small of Rose's back and kissed her cheek while Rose would pet Sollux's hair and talk to him softly on the front lawn during lunch - and then Sollux would be found kissing Karkat as if their lives depended on it, and later Karkat leaned into Gamzee's side. Terezi and Dave threw red M&M's at each other on Valentine's Day after kissing in front of her locker, and then Terezi turned and gave a sloppy kiss to Jade while Dave smirked at the two. Nepeta could be found piggy-backing on Equius, only to scramble off to receive a kiss from Eridan, who sometimes grinned ferally at Vriska as she and Jade did ridiculous things to each other's hair. Feferi made Equius blush with every kiss she planted on his cheek while on tiptoe. Vriska sat in John's lap like a queen, his arms draped around her waist and Aradia and Kanaya cuddled every time they were in the same room.

But even with the new dynamics, it stayed the same. All sixteen could talk without words. Odd things made them smirk. They glanced at each other when things would happen and ended up crying from laughing too hard.

And they still remained, as ever, untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings in order of appearance:
> 
> Gamzee♥Tavros  
> Dave♦Tavros  
> Kanaya♥Rose  
> Rose♦Sollux  
> Sollux♥Karkat  
> Karkat♦Gamzee  
> Terezi♥Dave♥Jade  
> Nepeta♦Equius  
> Nepeta♥Eridan  
> Eridan♠Vriska  
> Vriska♦Jade  
> Feferi♥Equius  
> Vriska♥John  
> Aradia♦Kanaya


End file.
